nationfandomcom-20200223-history
La Quotidienne/Archive 2010
Interview with Marki Jólkavský of Naselni Jazzeek :HURBANOVA, APRIL 5, 2010 - We asked Marki Jólkavský, rapper of the Hurbanovan hip hop band Naselni Jazzeek (Violent Tongue), a couple of questions about the success of his band and his plans for the future. * I: First of all, congratulations with your success here in the entire country. Here comes my question: what made you decide to create music in Oceana only? *: M: We saw a tremendous revival of the speakers community in 2008. However, as a result of the Hurbanova crisis, things got bad. People were afraid to speak the language because of the events which had occured in April that year when even Mayor Ilava, "godfather of the Oceana revival", had to stay a couple of weeks in jail. Besides, many old people who spoke Oceana went during these two years to a better place, and... (pause) many people decided not to let their children go to an Oceana school. We want to change this situation, now things are getting better, and show the people that they should not give up an important part of their Oceana identity. I find it a perfect moment for Hurbanovans to realize that their language will disappear if we don't do anything. * I: What do you think about the reform proposals in the Second Chamber? *: M: It's a start in the good direction, but in my opinion it can never be enough. We should undertake some action, create an official regulation for the language and really start using the language in public places. The only saviour could be a modern bilingual Hurbanova. * I: Tell in a couple of words the main message of the new album Nadasha which will be released in May. *: M: Speak oshine narasha! (laughes) Save Oceana. :From Hurbanova, WLP loses MOTC, rightist parties in better position :NOBLE CITY, APRIL 2, 2010 - The composition of the Congress has changed after the departure of Pierlot McCrooke (WLP) and the fusion of the two rightist parties, the Liberal Democrats and LOWIA, which have become the best represented party in parliament with 4 out of 11 seats. : Highway constructions begin next week Biggest construction plan since foundation of Lovia kicks off :NEWHAVEN, MARCH 28, 2010 - After Congress accepted Andy McCandless' 2010 Highway Plan, the construction of two entirely new highways will begin April 1st. Highway 3 is the name that will be given to the highway running from Beaverwick to Newhaven. On Asian Island, Highway 5 will connect Adoha, the Clymene State Airport and Sofasi. Also, the Old Highway 1 will be reorganized into three smaller stretches. These works also commence in April, and will probably only take two weeks. All together, the construction plans will take exactly one year. Therefore, this is one of the most ambitious building projects ever in Lovia. Communist leader Donia arrested by police :NOBLE CITY, MARCH 2, 2010 - It was the third time in almost two and a half month that the LCP leader August Magnus Donia, self-proclaimed baron, had been detained by the police. Yesterday evening he was released after he had been held exactly two hours in custody. : Together with an Adlibitan citizen he'd been accused of "intimidating behavor". The Federal Police found them insulting each other in public and decided to give them both a punishment of 2 hours in custody. They would not have obeyed an earlier warning of the police. : It was not the first time that the Fed's found it necessary to detain the controversial Communist politician. On Christmas Day last year the Federal Police decided to put him behind lock and key for three weeks. The sentence had been extended in January: he would have had to stay another month in prison, but due to good behavior he had been released before the initial date. : Reasons why the Communist Congressman and Minister Donia has been arrested for three times were intimidating behavior and abuse of multiple accounts. Progressives and Communists meet; Republicans afraid of offensive :NEWHAVEN, MARCH 1, 2010 - The two major leftist political parties Lovian Communist Party and Progressive Democrats and the political movement Anti-Fascist League hold a meeting in the François-Noël Babeuf-Room in Newhaven. The two well represented center leftist political parties Liberal Democrats and Walden Libertarian Party were not invited. : The purpose of this sudden meeting is rather unclear. Prime Minister Medvedev (PD) announced some days ago that the PD would make a significant shift to the left. The communists represented by August Magnus Donia could be of a major importance for this upcomming change. : Rightist politicians seem to be worried about this gathering. Analists predict a response from the right in the near future. : The Unity of Republicans has also declared to be worried to be put in a box. A couple of hours ago, the controversial IGP-leader Drabo Doorian became member of this movement. Despite the wish of the Unity to remain neutral concerning left and right politics, as they invited politicians of both sides no matter what kind of ideology they have, leftist politicians like Yuri Medvedev (PD) and Donia (LCP) have said to disapprove the tolerancy of the movement towards extremist politicians. Medvedev warned the movement: "If your lack of backbone is nothing more than an opportunist strategy I will not spare the name of the Unity of Replublicans in an upcomming anti-racism offensive." The Anti-Fascist League, and the other participants at the meeting, could call the Unity a new enemy and start an offensive because of the membership of one certain person. : Liberal Democrat Alexandru Latin, one of the founders of the Unity of Republicans, said there would be no valid reason to attack the Unity: "We want to keep out of left and right party politics and we do only have democratic and peaceful intentions. If one doesn't have these peaceful or democratic intentions, I don't see why he would become member of the Unity then, because the Unity only wants to accomplish its goal by future elections and a vote in the Congress afterwards." : The purpose of such an offensive could have several reasons, next to the membership of one certain person. Until now, most of the members of the Unity of Republicans is rightist, and besides that, the PD and the LCP are outspoken pro-monarchist while the Republicans desire the foundation of a Lovian Republic. They could eliminate an opponent. : And if Left would really start such an offensive, a new conflict could possibly arise between pro-monarchists and anti-monarchists, while in the meantime, the gap between left and right would probably become feelable. Latin (LD): "Separate proposals" :NOBLE CITY, FEBRUARY 28, 2010 - It is February 28, the first important day in Congress for all of its members. Radical reform proposals have been made, which can have a huge impact on the way Lovia is being ruled by the political elite. : Of course these proposals created several intensive discussions. Sometimes one single proposal could change ten laws straightaway. One could never agree on all changes. That is why Liberal Democrat Latin already complained on the way the Congress is working. The MOTC claims for 'looser' law proposals, to make the Congress more efficient. : For instance, one proposal in the Second Chamber includes subjects which differ a lot, one of another. It contains possible future changes of the "separation of powers", "mid-term and crisis elections", "federal secretaries" and "impeachment". Latin explains why he voted against the proposal of Yuri Medvedev (PD): "However I agree on most of the points, there are 2 or 3 8 points which I dislike. It is impossible to call this a well working system." : Pierlot McCrooke, former PD member, also voted against the proposal: he could not agree on one point about abolishing state laws. We must conclude that it would be better to have the possibility to vote on every single law change, not on a entire pack of changes. : Of course - it has to be admited - is making compromises important in politics, but not giving up your viewpoints is that too. Dear Congress, something needs to be changed. The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King: A Review :NOBLE CITY, FEBRUARY 27, 2010 - Brenda Young's new book, called The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King, describes and argues on how Lovia is controlled by a cabal that controls everything in the nation, and that his group uses propaganda-like strategies including the controlling of all branches of government, education, and culture to seize control over the nation. How well does it do this? : The answer is quite badly. Although the book does go against a heavy opposition in the first place, it does fail to do what everybody wishes to get out of it; to have one of the people in favor of the revolution explain themselves and come up with actual arguments that could counteract those that suggest that the movement is bad. The book does not answer these questions directly. : The book also fails to be one that can be trusted. The few references included in it are those that are written by the anti-monarchists, and do not succeed in making the book credible. : As a result of all of this, the book receives : : '- Not Credible' : '- Does Not Answer Questions' : + Interesting : + Highly Anticipated Lovia has chosen for reform (83%) :NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 26, 2010 - The Liberal Democrats have lost their first position to the Progressive Democrats after the fall of the liberal-libertarian coalition. The Walden Libertarian Party however is the only big party to grow in the polls. : One day before the end of the elections, the Progressive Democrats surprisingly seem to remain the biggest party of Lovia, as the coalition LD+WLP has fallen. The Liberals and the Libertarians would have obtained approximately 50% of the votes and 5 to 6 seats of 12 in Congress. : : We can evidently state that the race for Prime Minister is done. Due to internal problems, the Liberals couldn't propose a proper candidate, while Libertarian Andy McCandless hopes to still make a chance with the remaining votes from the former coalition, but without any success. Yuri Medvedev, PD party leader, will probably become Prime Minister for the second time since 2007. He's kept his first place since January 1st, when the elections began. Between Yuri Medvedev and his adversaries there is a difference of about 3,5%. Amazingly the second place is shared by 4 men, namely Lars Washington (LD), Alexandru Latin (LD), Andy McCandless (WLP) and even a Progressive Democrat, Arthur Jefferson (PD). : : The three major parties, the Liberal Democrats, Walden Libertarian Party and the Progressive Democrats make out 75% of the Congress. The remaining three seats are occupied by the conservative leader Oos Wes Ilava, communist leader August Magnus Donia and last but not least: King Dimitri I. : : As The Noble City Times wrote yesterday, Lovia has chosen for reform. The Progressives, Liberals and the Libertarians - together obtaining 83% of the votes - all desire change. Nevertheless, the big question remains if they agree on what has to change and of course how much it should change. : Charity fund for Haiti needs your contribution :NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 23, 2010 - The Lovian Freethought Academy, that recently released its Think freely campaign, is up to its second campaign. The Academy does a call to all Lovians to support the suffering nation of Haiti. After the recent earthquake, the country is destructed and many our homeless, ill, wounded or lost. The LFA plans to fund part of the infrastructural works, through the LFA Haiti Fund. August Magnus is Voted In :NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 22, 2010 - Against all odds and to the surprise of many, Dr. Magnus has reached 5 votes for his position into MOTC, a number greater than a few other candidates. How has he done it? To start on a positive note, he did it with a lot of persistence. After multiple cases of illegal actions, a major supreme court case, exile, and a lot of criticism (including here), he continued to put forth efforts and has done it. No matter what the end result is, Magnus has, by far, put the most effort into getting a position on MOTC. However, there's a catch. Those who have voted him in are not the most remarkable of citizens, and it is a possibility that some votes be turned down. Here's a breakdown of who voted him in. ::Brenda Young was the first person to vote for Magnus who has kept that decision. She is the wealthiest Lovian ther is, and owns Young Publishing and Communications, Inc. However, she has only been around since December 25 of last year, and has had a very shaky history, including support for a fascist group, and has also been blocked from Lovia. ::August Magnus Donia voted for himself as well. ::Ben Opať, a famed member of Lovia who has been absent for a long while is the most accepted supporter of Magnus. He was the third to do so, and is possibly a factor into why Magnus has so many votes. ::Marcus Villanova voted for Magnus, but he has yet to shown if he has good intentions. Villanova came around on January 14, well into the elections. Time will tell if he is a better example of a good citizen. ::Hengst Smid was the final voter for Magnus, and he is not at all a lead example of a good citizen. He has been around for only a little while, since January 8, but has already been up to no good. Examples of this include unlawful actions including the harassment and spamming of althistory wikia and other things like this. :To sum things up, Magnus is in, but has gotten support from less-than-remarkable people. If those people don't become better examples, then their votes might be knocked down, and no more Magnus as MOTC. ::From Noble City for LQ, EH LD+WLP gives it a last try : NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 20, 2010 - However the polls suggest a huge victory (54% of all votes) for the Liberal-Libertarian coalition, they, the members, don't seem to be very satisfied. The coalition has internal problems and due to that, it seems they're losing the struggle for the post of Prime Minister. Alexandru Latin (party leader LD) had a speech in the Speakers' Corner, which looks like a "last try". Latin speaking: :The last week of the elections has begun. It's not over yet, nothing is lost. Many things have happened this month, from small riots to communist and fascist recruitments. It's amazing to see what can happen in a free and democratic country that suddenly can become very instable. However democracy is dangerous, we surely do love it. I'm also glad to announce you that these elections are completely fair. :But I do want you, fellow citizens, to think about a couple of issues. It's amazing to see how many ideologies some people could have, voting for both left and right. Everyone has his or her freedom to do so, and I fully appreciate it. But what will happen to the country? :Please do remember the points of view of several parties. The Liberal Democrats and the Walden Libertarians are the only parties - you may think I'm proud of that but actually I'm really concerned about the future of Lovian politics - which do have a concrete programme with concrete points of view. That's why these parties came together and united, into one coalition. :Tell me, fellow editor, what do you prefer more: less CO2 and more money for the elderly? Be honest: you don't care! Because we want to edit on this wiki, we want every citizen to be equal and respected, every citizen to contribute and write articles because that's why we are here. Unfortunately it looks more like a struggle for more power. :The Liberals and Libertarians are very clear in this. Have you heard any parties talking about their future plans for this site? Even the Progressive Democrats, until now the largest party, has declared that their campaign was pretty weak. The communists seem to be agressive and only said to want to gain influence. Open your eyes, Lovian, because we should avoid what has happened to Wikistad, namely a civil war because of power and influence. You don't see what is happening out there? The communists are "recruiting" people to vote... and leave afterwards. We seem to be the only ones who reject these actions and exclude leftist and rightist extremists from rule. :I want you to think about real ideals like liberty and equality. Don't forget what this wiki is about. It's about editting. And the Liberals and the Libertarians seem to be the only ones who actually do care about that, how disappointing it may look. :Well, if you vote for this coalition of the Liberal Democrats and the Walden Libertarian Party, you vote: Pro-Monarchy, Pro-Democracy, Pro-Simplification * Democracy: Separate elections for Prime Minister * Democracy: Abolishment of non-democratic local regulations, like the huge transformation of Train Village lately. * Democracy: No automatic seat for the King in the Congress. He may become MOTC, only no Judge nor Prime Minister. He should be elected. * Democracy: The King shouldn't get an automatic position in the negotiations about the formation of the government. The formed government should be accepted by the Congress (+50%) * Democracy: More use of referenda, for example when a new admin is needed. * Simplification: Reduce the 4 layers (neighborhood, city/town, state, federal) of the governmental systems to 3 layers * Simplification: Abolishment of not used State Courts * Simplification: New elections when +50% of the Members of the Congress is inactive. * Monarchy: Full support and respect for the monarchy and the King. :Dear Lovian, please take the elections seriously. Many misuse the word "Change". If you do want to see some real change, better conditions on this wiki and more activity, you should consider a vote for the Liberal-Libertarian coalition and Prime Minister candidate Andy McCandless, the only Prime Minister candidate who has actually made public what he will do on this site. The only one who will not come with any disappointing surprises. A man of the people, a man you can count on. : Basketball Comes to Lovia :NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 19, 2010 - Although recent times may have been hard, a few citizens have taken the initiative of positive contribution, notably Marcus Villanova, who has started the LSCAMLB. The LSCAMLB (which means LSCA Major League Basketball) is Lovia's new basketball league, is set to begin on the 22nd of January. To date, three teams have joined the league, being the Bay Hawks, the Walker Calvaliers, and the Noble City Kings (who are the first team to be from our nation's capitol). The three teams are set to meet at each other over the course of 6 regular season games and up to 3 postseason games. Get ready Lovia, because here comes basketball! :The LSCA Major League Basketball page can be found here. ::For LQ from Noble City, EH Yuri Medvedev (PD), attracted by communists and communism : NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 16, 2010 - It can possibly become the easiest escape from prison since the existence of a Lovian state. Just repeat for a thousand times that your intentions are good and hope you'll convince the judge. That's happening now on germanian-empire.wikia.com, where the controversial communist leader August Magnus Donia has talks with Yuri Medvedev, which could damage the reputation of PD's Prime Minister candidate. : He has shown convinced by the communists, and it's not just that. Though last month he wanted to change PD's party logo from red to green because he didn't want to be associated with communism or other far left ideologies, now he seems to be attracted by communism and several points of veiw of the Lovian Communist Party. It's about Yuri Medvedev, former Prime Minister and current Prime Minister candidate of the PDhttp://germanian-empire.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Regaliorum. : He stated the following in Dutch: "I've never hidden my sympathy for the communist movement. Soviet Communism nor Classical Marxism are really my thing, but I can totally find myself in neo-marxism and the New Left of the 70s". After that he published propaganda in the Communist magazine The Messenger. It goes further, as he starts defending the viewpoints of the left extrimist party, as could be seen Talk:Lovian Communist Party: "If you would leave me on a deserted island with nine other people of my choosing I'm sure we could establish a communist society". : It looks like the PD has made an enormous shift to the left. Besides, one can be sure that the PD will be the only party not to exclude the communists from rule. Andy McCandless's lack of popularity among LD members : NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 16, 2010 - Even after long campaigning and discussions between both political parties about the direction of the Liberal Democrat-Walden Libertarian Coalition, it remains a significant obstacle for joint Prime Minsiter candidate Andy McCandless, party leader of the Walden Libertarians: he can't find much support from the Liberal Democrats. ''' : Approximately two third of the LD members vote for other candidates. Some votes even go to LD's biggest rival, Yuri Medvedev of the Progressive Democrats. Why are the Liberal Democrats unsatisfied? : Some are afraid that Andy McCandless doesn't have any political experience. They find his candidature for Prime Minister too early. Other members could possibly vote for Yuri Medvedev because of the "debate" on the monarchy lately, caused by communist and fascist groups. The only party which is really known to be a full supporter of the monarchy is the PD, a reputation they got since the Hurbanova Crisis of 2008. Politicologue Eaglebert agrees with this argument: "There are a lot of new citizens in the country and many people doubt what these immigrants really want. Some see them as a danger for the democracy, because of the fascist and communist scandals last month. That's why they are afraid and vote for stability, namely Yuri Medvedev, as he's been Prime Minister for more than a year. People are afraid for change." : If Andy McCandless wants to become Prime Minster, he has to change his campaigning strategy. He should not only try to convince members of other parties. No, first he should have a look at his own coalition. Because every day, the base of the LD+WLP collaboration gets more and more instable. '''Donia: "We don't want people to talk bad about us, especially if they do not even know what they're talking about" : NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 14, 2010 - But do the communists know what they are talking about? They've caused a lot of commotion, all members got banned and people start asking themselves if the party should be banned too, like the fascist party. With only 1 vote out of 41 (app. 2,5%) in these elections, they remain a minor party. The striking part is that this vote comes from a fascist, an ex-member of the former Iron Guard Party. Who are these "communists" actually? : Nobody knows it exactly. The only thing they want is "change", namely gaining more influence. Is it all about power? Or about punishing Pierlot McCrooke, a wish of party-leader-in-exile Donia? : But let's see how communist they are. They've already been criticized for not being a communist, but just a socialist party. A "funny" part, as King Dimitri liked to call it, are a couple of points of view. It says the following::* The working class is the most important and valued in society.:* No race or ethnic positivie discrimination: all people are equal and should be treated as such. :* The LCP is in favour of keeping the monarchy. : This can't be a serious nor a communist party, can it? These points simply contradict each other. : Another example: they also liked to call themselves "original marxists", because they don't like to be associated with Stalin or Mao because of their bloody terror, but actually they are referring to a possible bloody communist revolution in Lovia, which, they say, is an invented story by the popular media. Thus they are marxists because they don't want a revolution. Well, surprise-surprise, Marx's greatest dream was a revolution. Old good marxist Donia declared that he didn't even read Marx. So... is this one big joke? : Well, let's say it certainly looks like one. : Source: althistory.wikia Elections: votes remain stable : NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 12, 2010 - As the Dutch would say, this would be the silence before the storm. We're waiting for the shifters. Or are new recruited extremists going to change big deal? :Already 40 votes have been casted. If every voter used his allowed 3 votes, that means that 13,3 different people have voted. : NEWS ALERT: Communists in exile plan revolution : NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 11, 2010 - The banned Lovian Communist Party leader August Magnus Donia recruits new members abroad. It's unknown where these people come from, but their goal is crystal clear: they want to overthrow the current Lovian interim Congress Men and wish to change Lovia into a (people's) republic. : Unfortunately we don't have many sources. However, the Lovian Fed's have made some documents public, that can be read here. Reading several discussions held by these communists, it becomes obvious that these extremists are very eager to accomplish their goal, the goal being the start of a communist revolution in Lovia. Some estimate this still legal organization consists out of 400 members. : A remarkable fact is that (former) fascists are willing to help them. If they could be called communists or fascists anyway. "Extremist anti-monarchists" would be a better name, as this common hatred against the monarchy unites both sides. : It still remains a question if they really decide to attack, or try to use democratic ways. Pierius Magnus and his comrades can still not believe they're blocked. As these blocks were based on suspicions and not on proof, it rather stays a controversial act of the King. And the support of these extremists has grown because of this act. : It's striking that the King has not taken any further action yet. Will he wait till it's too late, or is he planning something? Lovians want to know if they can live safely in their own country. : UPDATE: Besides, leader August Magnus Donia doesn't recognize the accusations and announced the following: "I just want the best for my country, beautiful Lovia. That's why my party should become the biggest party in Lovia, and that's why I'm recruiting new members. I'm a peaceful and democratic person. Lovia will stay as she is, a pure democracy. We only wish some mild changes to be done." La Quotidienne stops polls :NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 10, 2010 - Once known for her "polls on a daily basis", like the motto resounded, La Quotidienne decided this morning to stop the creation of new polls after a couple of issues. : Owner of the newsaper explains: "The polls have become a place where one can express his hatred. Besides it seems that extremists have made use of sockpuppets to change the outcome of several polls. The polls are no longer interesting and only affects the image of our newspaper in a negative way. I don't see why we should continue." 10 days after : NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 10, 2010 - The Federal elections have marked the beginning of this new decade; uprising fascists and communists let the popularity of the pro-democracy political parties and the monarchy grow; people start changing their votes. : But first of all we want to make an analysis of the current standing of the votes. If everything remains as it is, 10 of the 11 candidates would get elected, the only one not elected being the leader of the Communist Party who got blocked after a couple of accusations. Despite the issues enlighted in the article of the The Noble City Times, Pierlot would surprisingly become Member of the Congress. : Another interesting fact is the following. The Progressive Democrats seem to be better organized then the LD+WLP coalition. Yuri Medvedev (PD) is leading with 6 votes, followed by LD+WLP Prime Minister candidate Andy McCandless with 5 votes. Amazingly enough, McCandless shares his second position with another LD+WLP member, Lars Washington. Other popular candidates are Harold Freeman (LD+WLP) and Arthur Jefferson (PD), both obtaining 4 votes. : However everything is possible, Yuri Medvedev is more likely to win these elections. Not all of his supporters have voted yet and in the meantime the LD+WLP Coalition does not really seem to be a huge success. Some even say that the LD and the WLP would obtain more votes, if they would have operated independently of each other. : But journalist Jan Huygens sees an interesting detail: "Now the first 10 days of the elections have passed by, the majority of the people already voted. Of course, the next ten days, the few late voters will change a couple things, however they probably won't be enough to change big deal. The shifting of the votes has already begun, and it will become only worse during the last days of the month. The only one who will be voting during these last days, will be the King." : Thus, obviously, everything remains possible. Especially after last week's events, we can say that there's enough time to be surprised, again. Fascist Movement Arrives, Many at Risk : NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 5, 2010 - Members of Lovia have decided to make a movement against the constitutional monarchy in attempts to make a new, fascist, Republic of Lovia, and all who join are at risk. The new movement, which was started up this very day, has annoyed many and found little popularity. Among the members are the new Brenda Young, Dietrich Honnecker, Drabo Doorian, and the unstable and "childish" (as King Dimitri I has called him) Pierlot McCrooke, who is the only member of the movement that is also running for MOTC. So far, it seems as if the members of the group are in danger of prosectution and punishment. Member Dietrich Honnecker has already been banned due to unlawful actions including unnecssary insults to multiple members of the government, and it seems as if there is more where that had come from. King Dimitri I reacts to this movement, and especially Pierlot McCrooke's decision to lead it, very seriously, saying, "am getting quite sick of you, Pierlot. I gave you BILLIONS of chances, time after time! I am sick as hell of your childish 'I go with everybody who dares to say no to everything'. I promise you, that if you screw it up again, then I won't be so elitist to save your ass." La Quotidienne predicts that the movement will be obliterated, most likely by force via administrative powers. Pierlot McCrooke will probably let off the hook again, but this case may be the last straw. Anyhow, the movement is hopeless in this case, and its failure is inevitable. :Note: The members of the movement are in for serious punishment on the grounds of breaking the constitution, which is one of the most severe crimes in the nation. Also, if you feel that Pierlot is at fault in this case, remember to remove your ballot.' ::For LQ from Noble City, 'Edward Hannis' '' '''New Voters Change the Congress Picture' : NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 3, 2010 - The arrival of Brenda Young and Lily Leukins gets new votes into the system, and the results shakes things up for everybody. Brenda Young stays with the majority and votes for Yuri Medvedev and Alyssa C. Red, (currently #1 and #3) which puts Yuri far in the lead, while giving Alyssa a good chance of taking on Andy McCandless, (both Brenda Young and Lily Leukins vote for Allysa, but Leukins also votes for McCandless) tieing the matchup between the two. On the other hand, Lily Leukins votes for McCandless and Alyssa Red and votes in Edward Hannis (by giving him the 3rd vote he needed to be MOTC). What's the Congress Picture? If the votes ended now, there would be 6 MOTC. 2 would be Progressive Democrats, 2 would be Walden Libertarian, 1 would be independant (the king), and 1 would be a Liberal Democrat. Yuri Medvedev, Progressive Democrat, would be Prime Minister (Medvedev has been the only PM in all of modern Lovia). Remember, the voting isn't over yet. :: From Noble City, 'EH' '' '''As Federal Elections Continue, Many are in the Hunt' : NOBLE CITY, JANUARY 3, 2010 - The federal elections have arrived, and it brings very good battles amongst the candidates. Members few have seen in these last few days have arrived to cast their votes, and tight battles for positions are making very a good show. In the battle for Prime Minister, Yuri Medvedev against Andy McCandless, and currently they each have 5 and 4 votes, respectively. It is still not clear who will be the victor, but many predict that the king will vote in favor of Yuri. In the hunt for MOTC, Arthur Jefferson, Pierlot McCrooke, Allysa C. Red, Lars Washington, Edward Hannis, and Oos Wes Ilava, who all have 2 votes. Alexandru Latin has 3 (and is elected), Harold Freeman has 1, and the Baron of Donia has none, as many saw coming. Who will make it? The current picture for MOTC is Arthur Jefferson, Allysa C. Red, and Oos Wes Ilava (with a possibility of Edward Hannis). Nonetheless, there is still a chance for everybody, but it might require amerilorating relations with the king. :: From Noble City, 'EH''' '' Quotidienne